List of brands
The world of Magical Girl Policy has a large amount of brands for products and businesses. Many of these are derived from brands in the real world. Acoustic Lounge A Kessia City club that styles itself as a music gallery. Bands often play there, including Dale's band, Free Unsecured Network. All-Mart A general store franchise. Its real world equivalent is Walmart. Ándale Taco A restaurant chain, with one storefront at Rale Valley Mall's food court. Rob has a distaste for its food for using meat paste. Its real world equivalent is Taco Bell. Argentum A tabletop role-playing game. Aspect Realms A computer video game. It is a massively multiplayer online role-playing game (MMORPG) that is played by several characters in series, and is Rob's favorite pastime. Its real world equivalent is World of Warcraft. Avarice on Ice A band that was originally formed by SAU students. Ben's Comic Book Shop A comic book store Robert had frequented when he lived in Deepwater. As the small Deepwater has no such stores, Rob would have to go to the next town over. BlitzMax A computer part manufacturer. Its cases tend to have more styled shapes but simple colors. Robynne demands Cammy order such a case in return for joining the cheer team, but receives a Fotonix case instead. bloggr A social media platform. Its real world equivalent is Tumblr. Bolt Train Oversight A classic rock band. Rob and Fretribution are fans of it. Buy Bright A chain of electronics stores. Cell-celia is initially disguised as a store employee. Its real world equivalent is Best Buy. Collider A comic book series featuring the titular superheroine. Rob collects the series. Commander Earth An animated series. Cory owns the collection on DVD and has Vivian watch it with him to see if it's as terrible as they remember. Its real world equivalent is Captain Planet and the Planeteers. Complete Markets An organic food store. Corona Forge A video game. It is a science fiction-themed shooter with online play that is played by several characters in the series. Its real world equivalent is Halo. Crazy Crash Hyper A video game. It is one of the few fighting games that Robynne enjoys. Creed of Charisma A classic rock band, and a favorite of Rob's. Crosshair Eclipse A shooting video game series and competitor to Corona Forge. Dale avidly played it in the past and considers getting back into it. Current Subject A chain of stores that features clothing and other items related to popular culture. Robert, Cory, and Eli stand their ground against Day LaMode at a Rale Valley Mall location while stalling for the Spirit Guard's arrival. While buying her new wardrobe, Robynne stops at another store for some Aspect Realms shirts. Its real world equivalent is Hot Topic. Dance of Blossoms An anime series. GalleyGirl tries to convince Robynne to cosplay its Meokashi Sakura character. DiaryPost A social media platform. Dolphin Crate A protective phone case that Robynne uses and recommends to Stacy. Its real world equivalent is OtterBox. DS A comic book publisher. Its real world equivalent is DC. Dungeon Direct A store at Rale Valley Mall that carries comic books, tabletop games, and other products that appeal to a nerdy demographic. It also hosts events such as Invokers tournaments. Cory and Eli have frequented the place since middle school and are familiar with the employee Devon. It is based on several similar shops encountered by Taralynn Andrews. Edō & Grevina A high-end fashion brand that is known for extraordinarily expensive designer dresses. Cammy sends such a dress to Robynne in an attempt to bribe her into joining the SAU Cheerleading Team. Flutter A social media platform. Its real world equivalent is Twitter. Fotonix A computer part manufacturer. Its cases tend to have simpler shapes and more vibrant colors, but are expensive. Cammy sends such a case to Robynne instead of the BlitzMax one that was demanded. Free Unsecured Network A rock band that Dale plays in. The name comes from public wifi hotspots, as it's something people enjoy but don't think about, and its allows the acronym "FUN". Gallion Galleon A pirate-themed anime series. GalleyGirl wears a cosplay outfit of its Outrigger character, and tries to convince Robynne to cosplay Citrus Sugar. Its real world equivalent is One Piece. GameStation A video game home console. Cory has one, but Eli lends it out to Kara, so she and Robynne get the most use out of it. Its real world equivalent is PlayStation. GrillTron A small robot that can be set to clean a grill. Cory had gifted one for his father's birthday the previous year. Headlights A sports bar known for its chicken wings and attractive female staff. Robynne, Cory, and Eli's plans to go there are halted by the appearance of Cell-celia. Its real world equivalent is Hooters. Her Murder Diary A TV series that Angela and Mallory like to watch together. Its real world equivalent is Murder, She Wrote. Hop Dance Mania Often abbreviated to HDM, it is a rhythm video game where players must step on designated areas of a pad to the beat. The game is available for both arcades and home consoles, and the dance pads come in hard and soft varieties. The game's songs feature a nonsensical blend of Japanese and English lyrics. It is the favorite video game of Eli and Kara. Its real world equivalent is Dance Dance Revolution. Invokers A trading card game. The game features a complicated ruleset with many variations, and players tend to arrange their decks with a single color-coded set of cards. Cory and Eli are longtime players of the game. Its real world equivalent is Magic: The Gathering. Italy's Patio A Kessia City restaurant serving Italian food. Mallory transformed into Spirit Guard Tenacity for the first time to do battle with Alena Alfredo here. It Came From Beneath Mortis Lake A horror film. It features a low-quality CGI merman as the monster. Cory and Eli run through a theater showing it on their way out of Rale Valley Mall. Its real world equivalent is Creature from the Black Lagoon. Johnny Rider 18 A brand of scotch, and Trace's favorite. Keeps and Kobolds A tabletop role-playing game. Its real world equivalent is Dungeons & Dragons. Kessi-au Naturale A Kessia City organic makeup line that Stacy is fond of. It includes a set of eyeshadows based on the colors of the Spirit Guard's costumes. Kickers A shoe store in Rale Valley Mall. Robert retrieves his Spirit Stick from here before transforming into Spirit Guard Serenity. Knightmare A comic book series featuring the titular superhero. It takes place in the same universe as Collider, as Knightmare and Collider were romantically involved at some point. Kung Pao Kwik A restaurant chain serving Chinese food. Rob describes its food as being greasy but delicious. One of its storefronts is at the Rale Valley Mall food court but is destroyed during the battle against Day LaMode. Its real world equivalent is Panda Express. Loose Change An arcade in Kessia City. Eli works a part-time job here at the beginning of the series and Kara is a regular customer, but the Polygal attack forces the business to close for repairs. LoreThunder A tabletop role-playing game featuring figurines. Its real world equivalent is Warhammer 40,000. Lyric Victory An extremely popular boy band. Angela had keyed the Standridge Stone warps to the beat of various songs from the band's Satisfaction Guaranteed album. Mega Mash Family A video game series. It is a platform-based fighting game. Robynne is a fan of the game, and is roped into promoting a Mega Mash Family Battle tournament for SFEERS. Its real world equivalent is Super Smash Bros. Middle-Management Arms Race A band that was originally formed by SAU students. myHome A social media platform. Its real world equivalent is mySpace. Online Jungle An internet-based storefront that delivers its products through the mail. One can subscribe to Online Jungle Premium in order to get discounts on delivery as well as build up points to be redeemed later. Its real world equivalent is Amazon. Patty Plane A musician considered the "Queen of Classic Rock". Fretribution convinces Robynne to sing one of her songs in Tour de Rock at the SFEERS social. Pep MD A soft drink, and Rob's favorite. Its real world equivalent is Dr. Pepper. Phenom A comic book publisher. Its real world equivalent is Marvel. PicNow A social media platform. Its real world equivalent is Instagram. Portent A comic book series featuring the titular superhero. It takes place in the same universe as Collider, as Portent and Collider were romantically involved at some point. Robertson's Bakery A bakery in Kessia City. It's said to be over a century old and is known for its donuts. Rusty's Tavern A bar in Kessia City. Trace is a frequent customer and is familiar with Rusty, the owner. shuttr A social media platform. Its real world equivalent is Flickr. SpaceLook A social media platform. Its real world equivalent is Facebook. Spoiled Bunch A film CellCast group that Vivian enjoys. Sunbanks A café known for its expensive coffee. Nick treats Robynne to some on her first day back to class. Its real world equivalent is Starbucks. Surelle A makeup line. The Bakery on Seventh A band that was originally formed by SAU students. Named after Robertson's Bakery on 7th Street. Thundercrest A soft drink, and Will's favorite. Robynne has a distaste for the drink, comparing it to "radioactive piss". Its real world equivalent is Mountain Dew. Tour de Rock A rhythm video game where the players use a microphone and instrument-shaped controllers to mimic a rock band. The game is a favorite of Fretribution's. Its real world equivalent is Rock Band. uCall A mobile phone brand. Its real world equivalent is iPhone. Valerie's Vanity A woman's boutique that carries lingerie and makeup. Its real world equivalent is Victoria's Secret. Vinx A makeup line. woohoo.com A website that Robynne uses as the domain of her extra Hush Corps-monitored email address. Its real world equivalent is yahoo.com. Zombie Mansion An arcade video game. It is a stereotypical zombie-themed on-rails shooter that uses light gun controllers. Polygal is disguised as such an arcade cabinet before revealing herself. Its real world equivalent is The House of the Dead. Category:Miscellaneous setting